There's A First For Everything
by MortalAcademy
Summary: The day has finally come and it's time for Magnus and Alec to let Belle-their daughter-go. It's her first day of school, and emotions are running high.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters-apart from Belle-, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It was almost twilight, and Belle was still sat up in bed claiming she wasn't tired, while trying to hide big yawns behind her little hands. Alec was knelt on the floor beside her bed, and Magnus was sat at the foot of it. It was her first day of school tomorrow, and she was completely ecstatic to go, for days she'd been telling everyone she saw-whether those people were strangers or not-how much she was looking forward to making friends, and bringing them around to the house to play with her. Alec grinned up at her, as she took off on another breathless speech.

"Daddy! It's going to be so good, I'm going to make so many friends. Then they can come round to the house, and we can all play together, and we can do their make up and hair. Do you think they'll like me?" Magnus chuckled, brushing her ink black hair behind her ears, while Alec was holding her hand. It was such a funny contrast to see, considering her hands were engulfed by his, in such a protective but loving manner.

"I'm sure they'll love you, sweetheart" Magnus smiled fondly at Alec, then back up to their daughter.

"What's not to like, you'll be the best little girl at school!" Belle giggled, and once again yawned. Alec stood up, as Magnus did the same. They both leant down to his her on her forehead, then made their way to the door, where Alec spoke.

"Now get some sleep, or you'll never wake up to go to school." Magnus chuckled, as he watched their daughter snuggle down the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He and Alec loved her more than words could possibly comprehend. She was their light in the dark, and they loved her with every fibre of their being. A few months ago, the only people who mattered most them, were each other. Now everything was different, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

"Goodnight sweetie." Then he closed the door.

Magnus found Alec sat on their bed surrounded by colourful pillows of purple, green and pink. That was one thing he never lost, his oddness and colourfulness in the home. Even his fashion and love of colour had passed on to Belle, she was definitely not one for holey black sweaters, but Alec didn't mind. Alec looked up smiling when he entered, his smile could set the whole world on fire, though he never knew. He could tell him till he was blue in the face, but it never sunk in. Though Magnus didn't mind, he loved telling him exactly what he loved about him.

"Magnus, I've just called Catarina, Tessa and Iz, and they'll be around in the morning at 6. They're going to help get Belle ready for school, they don't want to miss her first day." Magnus pouted and chuckled.

"I'm sure me and you are capable of getting her ready, and sending her off." Alec raised an eyebrow. He'd been starting to get the hang of it now, and it was getting more and more sexy everytime he did it. And he knew it, considering right now, he could see a smirk pulling at the right side of his mouth.

"Alexander, stop. I wish I'd never taught you that sometimes." Alec laughed quietly, and patted the bed beside him. Magnus went over and climbed next to him, while he ran his hands up and down his husband's bare chest.

"The reason we can't do it-well you can't do it- is because Belle isn't allowed to go to school in glitter, make-up and an outrageous-yet beautiful-outfit. She has a uniform to stick too." Magnus sighed and nodded. He and Alec had agreed that for while Belle was young, they would send her to a mundane school. It was safer, especially after the war. Not to mention, they didn't want to thrust her into the Shadow World at such a young age.

"I know, I know. It's just going to be strange with her not being here all day. What are we going to do all day?" He felt Alec chuckle, as the sound reverberated across his chest. Magnus looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling down at him, with a mischievous glint. His hands started trailing up and down his sides, as he leant down towards him. Just before his lips were almost brushing his, he whispered,

"I'm sure I can think of a few things." Magnus smirked, and tsked at him,flicking his tongue across his own lips.

"Alexander, we are not as young as we once were, we can't just throw ourselves around all day." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Alec laughed.

"I'll throw you around all I like. And just to clarify, you'll like it as well." Magnus smiled, and leant in a little closer.

"No. I'll love it." Then he pressed his lips against Alec's, who melted into the kiss. His lips were soft, and fitted with his own perfectly. There was no one else, Alec was it for him for the rest of his days. The events that followed included a lot noise from a banging headboard, that he effectively silenced with magic. It was a little ironic that they had chastised their daughter to go to sleep early, when their night stretched out until the dawn began to shine through the curtains. Their night had been very eventful.

* * *

The alarm rang and echoed off the walls of the bedroom, when Alec rolled over away from his naked husband, who was still wrapped in the sheets, still smelling very much of the love making that took place only a couple of hours ago. He sat up over the side of the bed-equally as naked, though their skin contrasts were different-and turned off the alarm. Magnus was beginning to stir, so he stood up and made his way across the room to the en-suite. Once upon a time, he would have been so self-conscious of walking around so bare and well pretty much not covered. He was the shy, awkward, but tough shadowhunter before he met Magnus, but Magnus had opened his eyes to not being afraid and being comfortable in his own skin. A whistle from behind him shook his thoughts away. Looking over his shoulder, Magnus was propped up against the headboard, sprawled above the sheets completely naked in a position-that any other morning-would have had him in a trance, making his way back to the bed. He was smirking across the room at him, his eyes scanning his back, and down to his ass.

"Come on, Bane. We have a little girl to get to school. You can have sex later." Magnus pouted and folded his arms across his chest, he looked like a petulant child, and could of gave Belle a run for her money.

"But I want it now! And it's Bane-Lightwood I'll have you know!" Alec laughed, and just to tease shook his ass, as he entered the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he shouted, "I want never gets! Now go get ready"

Once both he and Magnus were ready, they had come into the living room to find the girls already there. Catarina was sat on the couch, with Belle sat on the floor between her legs on the floor eating cereal. She was watching a mundane show called _'In the Night Garden'_, it was the most disturbing and confusing show, especially for a child. Catarina was combing her hair, and braiding it into two plaits. Iz was sat next to Catarina, passing her hair ties and pins, while Tessa was tidying up in the kitchen and looked around when he and Magnus entered.

"Good morning, boys. Coffee?" He nodded, as did Magnus who took a seat at the dining table. Tessa passed him a mug, and placed one down in front of Magnus.

"Thank you for coming round, Tess. How has she been doing? She wasn't a buggar to get out of bed was she? Shes like her dad in that sense, she loves her bed." Magnus snorted and pushed him playfully on the hip. Tessa smiled fondly at he and Magnus. The girls had always been supportive of he and Magnus's relationship, when nobody else was.

"She's been an absolute gem, no problems or anything. She was actually very excited to be out of bed, telling us all how she couldn't wait to make new friends." He saw Magnus's face change slightly, it was a smile but now it was an uncomfortable look. Alec looked up at Tessa, and gave her a look signalling to give them a moment. She nodded and left the kitchen. He walked over, pulled the seat on beside him and sat down. He placed a hand on his arm, drawing circles on his palm.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" He looked up sad, there was such fear in his eyes.

"Alec, what if they bully her, because of her eyes? She's not like other mundanes. I couldn't bare it if she comes home crying today and heartbroken. You know how my life was when I was a child, no one accepted me." Alec nodded, and linked his fingers between Magnus's.

"Magnus, please don't worry. Belle she is our sweet little girl, and everyone is going to love her. If they can't see past her eyes-which we know are beautiful-then they aren't worth her time. If it comes to that, she's a smart girl and she will understand when we explain. But I know they are going to love her." Magnus turned his head, smiling a little. Alec did know of his past, but despite how Magnus was treat, he would never let anyone treat their daughter that way. If he could, he'd go through thick and thin to hurt those who hurt Magnus.

"You always know the right things to say. I love you." Alec grinned, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too." There kiss didn't last as long as he wanted, as someone coughed from the doorway. Iz was stood there grinning from ear to ear, with Catarina and Tessa with tears of joy in their eyes beside her. "Proud to present Miss Belle Bane-Lightwood."

Suddenly their little girl skipped in the room. Her hair was in plaits that sat over each of her shoulders. The uniform she wore was a red and white checkered dress, with black shoes that-which looked like had red glitter on- buckled across white socks that were frilly at the ankles. She looked so precious and his hand came up to cover his mouth, as he felt tears of happiness and pride fill his eyes. Magnus was no better, he was grinning and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Well don't you look beautiful! You're going to knock them all out sweetie!" Belle giggled and threw herself into Magnus, standing on his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. He watched from behind them, until Belle ran around to him, and he picked her up. She was such a beautiful little girl, and one day she was going to capture the hearts of so many people. Just like her Aunt Izzy, who was stood smiling fondly at them. She inclined her head, in a silent mark of respect. She loved his and Magnus's little family. Especially since herself and Simon had been trying for children for a few months.

"You look amazing, my little Belle! You all ready for school?" She eagerly nodded from in his arms, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Magnus smiled, and came to envelope them both in a hug. Just loud enough for him and Belle to hear he said,

"I love you both so much, and you're my family, you mean the world to me." Belle leant up to kiss them on both of their cheeks, then Magnus placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He placed Belle on the floor, smiling.

"Go get your bag, then we'll go, okay?" Magnus was draining his mug, while she ran to go get her bag. He made his way to front door, picking up his coat, and putting on his shoes. Magnus followed suit, as did the girls.

When Belle returned, she had a glittery backpack strapped over her shoulders. She was grinning, running around jumping excitedly. Tessa pulled he and Magnus aside, and then ushered Belle over too. He had no idea what she was doing, until she pulled out a camera.

"This is a moment you do not want to forget, so come on, get together." He picked up Belle and sat her on his waist, while Magnus stood with his arms wrapped around his waist and around Belle. All three of them smiled, when the flash went off. She passed the polaroid to Alec, who pushed it into his pocket so it didn't get bent.

Alec double checked that they had everything for Belle, then he opened the door, ushering the girls out, followed by Magnus who was holding Belle's hand.

"Got everything?" Alec smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we don't want to be late do we?" He watched as Belle dragged Magnus off down the garden path, as he locked up. When he turned he stood, just for a few minutes watching, just watching. It was surreal to think it was the day she was really going to grow up, because she was going to school. He pulled the polaroid out of his pocket, glancing down at it. No matter how much she grew, she'd always be their little girl, no matter what. No matter where he was, he'd be her father, just as Magnus was. This was his family, and he was a proud father and husband.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
